None
(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for the use of cherry isolates having nutraceutical or phytoceutical properties to provide benefits.
The present invention also relates to a method for inhibiting oxidation of a living biological material in need thereof with a composition from cherries. In particular the present invention relates to a compound or composition as a dietary supplement or food additive. Most preferred is a composition containing a mixture of anthocyanins, bioflavonoids and phenolics.
(2) Description of Related Art
Many plant-derived compounds impart important positive pharmacological or xe2x80x9cnutraceuticalxe2x80x9d traits to foods by way of their abilities to serve as cellular antioxidants by maintaining low levels of reactive oxygen intermediates, as anti-inflammatory agents -by inhibiting prostaglandin synthesis, or as inhibitors of enzymes involved in cell proliferation. These activities may be important in ameliorating chronic diseases including cancer, arthritis, and cardiovascular disease (Kinsella et al., Food Tech. 85-89 (1993). Thus, with natural products, the dietary supplement/food industry and nutraceutical companies have the opportunity to employ compounds which can not only enhance food stability as effectively as synthetic antioxidants, but can also offer significant health benefits to the consumer.
Cherries are thought to have beneficial health properties in general. A preferred cherry is Prunus Cerasus L. (Rosacease), cv. MONTMORENCY which is the major tart cherry commercially grown in the United States. In order to challenge the MONTMORENCY monoculture, a new cultivar, BALATON tart cherry (Ujferbertoi furtos), was introduced into the United States in 1984, and has been tested in Michigan, Utah, and Wisconsin. BALATON produces fruits darker than MONTMORENCY.
Recent results showed that anthocyanins, such as cyanidin-3-glucoside, have strong antioxidant activities (Tsuda, T., et al, J. Agric. Food Chem. 42:2407-2410 (1994)). The addition of antioxidants is one of the popular methods to increase the shelf life of food products which is thought to be associated with lipid peroxidation. Natural antioxidants may play an important role in the prevention of carcinogenesis. Dietary antioxidants may be effective against the peroxidative damage in living systems (Halliwell, B. and J. M. C. Gutteridge, Free radicals in biology and medicine. Oxford University Press, New York 416-494 (1989); Osawa, T., et al, Role of dietary antioxidants in protection against oxidative damage. In antimutagenesis and anticarcinogenesis Mechanisms; Kuroda, Y.; Shankel, D. M., Waters, M. D., Eds.; Plenum Publishing. New York 139-153 (1990)). Early studies have showed that MONTMORENCY cherry contains the anthocyanins cyanidin-3-gentiobioside and cyanidin-3-rutinoside (Li, K. C., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 78:979-980 (1956)). Cyanidin-3-glucosylrutinoside was also found in six out of the seven sour cherry varieties (Harborne, J. B., et al., Phytochemistry 3:453-463 (1964)). Dekazos (Dekazos, E. D., J. Food Sci. 35:237-241 (1970)) reported anthocyanin pigments in MONTMORENCY cherry as peonidin-3-rutinoside, peonidin and cyanidin along with cyanidin-3-sophoroside, cyanidin-3-rutinoside and cyanidin-3-glucoside. However, cyanidin-3-glucosylrutinoside as well as cyanidin-3-glucoside, cyanidin-3-sophoroside and cyanidin-3-rutinoside were identified as main pigments in sour cherries. Using HPLC retention values, Chandra et al (Chandra, A., et al., J. Agric. Food Chem. 40:967-969 (1992)) reported that cyanidin-3-sophoroside and cyanidin-3-glucoside were the major and minor anthocyanins, respectively, in Michigan grown MONTMORENCY cherry. Similarly, cyanidin-3-xylosylrutinoside was detected as a minor pigment in MONTMORENCY cherry (Shrikhande, A. J. and F. J. Francis, J. Food Sci. 38:649-651 (1973)).
In the prior art, production of pure anthocyanins (compounds 1-3 of FIG. 1) from BALATON and MONTMORENCY cherry juices was carried out first by adsorbing the pigment on an AMBERLITE XAD-2 (Sigma Chemicals) column (Chandra, A., et al., J. Agric. Food Chem. 41:1062-1065 (1993)). The column was washed with water until the eluant gave a pH of approximately 7.0. The adsorbed pigments along with other phenolics were eluted with MeOH. The resulting crude anthocyanins were fractionated and purified by C-18 MPLC and HPLC, respectively, to afford pure anthocyanins for spectral studies. Purification of 500 mg crude MONTMORENCY anthocyanins from AMBERLITE XAD-2 yielded 60 mg of pure anthocyanins 1-3 compared to 391.43 mg from BALATON. This research indicated that crude anthocyanins from MONTMORENCY obtained from the XAD-2 contained a high percentage of other organic compounds. The AMBERLITE XAD-2 did not allow recycling of the resin. There was no attempt to use the crude mixture of flavonoids, isoflavonoids, phenolics and anthocyanins for any purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,685 to Garbutt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,783 to Katzakian et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,354 to Mozaffar describe various adsorbent resins and their use for unrelated products. These patents are only illustrative of the general state of the art in the use of adsorbent resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,867 to Pleva describes the use of whole ground cherries and oat bran in ground meat. The amount of cherries used was 10 to 15% by weight and the oat bran is believed to be added to compensate for the juice in the cherries. In any event, the cherries definitely contribute a flavor to the meat and the palatability of the product is not universally accepted. This patent does not describe nutraceutical or phytoceutical benefits.
Recent studies on stabilization of low-fat ground beef with cherry tissue suggest that this plant source contains potent antioxidants which not only suppress lipid peroxidation, but also inhibit formation of heterocyclic aromatic amines and cholesterol oxidation products during frying (Gomaa et al., IFT Abstracts No. 68E-7 (1996). The hypothesis used to explain these observations was that polyphenols, such as flavonoids, anthocyanins and anthocyanidins, frequently found in the vacuoles of higher plants such as the cherries were responsible for this antioxidant effect.
There is a need for natural cherry derived compositions for use, particularly as dietary supplements/nutraceutical or food additives.
The present invention relates to a method for providing nutraceutical or phytoceutical benefits, including antioxidant benefits, to a living mammal which comprises:
feeding the mammal a composition isolated from cherries selected from the group consisting of anthocyanins, bioflavonoids, phenolics and mixtures thereof in an amount which provides the nutraceutical or phytoceutical properties to the mammal.
The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting oxidation in a living biological material in need thereof which comprises: providing a composition selected from the group consisting of isolated anthocyanins, bioflavonoids, phenolics and mixtures thereof from cherries with the living biological material in an amount which inhibits oxidation in the living biological material.
The term xe2x80x9cliving biological material means living tissue in culture in an animal or in a human in vitro or in vivo.
The term xe2x80x9canthocyaninsxe2x80x9d means the compounds that impart color in cherries. This definition also includes the aglycone cyanidin for the purpose of the present application.
The term xe2x80x9cbioflavonoidsxe2x80x9d means the isoflavonoids and flavonoid compounds contained in cherries.
The term xe2x80x9cphenolicsxe2x80x9d refers to compounds with a phenyl group and having one or more hydroxyl groups from cherries.
The term xe2x80x9cnutraceuticalxe2x80x9d means that there is a benefit to a living mammal which affects the long term health of the mammal in the manner of vitamins.
The term xe2x80x9cphytoceuticalxe2x80x9d means a plant derived product which provides the nutraceutical properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a natural source cherry composition which can be used in foods or as dietary supplements or nutraceuticals as antioxidants which prevent oxidation in living tissue. This and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.